The Grandfather
by AnjaliRed
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Mad-Eye is the grumpy old grandpa of Teddy Lupin, because Tonks would have asked him to. A bunch of drabbles of their moments together.


**I've been toying with this idea for a couple of days and had to write it. Kind of like my other story 'The Godfather' but with Mad-Eye and Teddy instead of Sirius and Harry. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was two in the afternoon and Mad-Eye was in the Potter residence with Harry, Ginny and Teddy.

Teddy had been asleep for a while and after making sure that he was tucked in properly, Harry and Ginny left to go in their room after telling Mad-Eye that they will be there if he needed them for anything. It is exhausting to take care of child after all.

It hadn't even been ten minutes after they had left that Teddy started shuffling and crying. Soon that crying turned into bawling and Mad-Eye had _no idea whatsoever_, what to do to make a child to stop crying so loudly.

He knew that Harry and Ginny won't hear him as their room was on the other side of the house and he did not have the heart to wake them up. Yes, he had a heart.

So, he did what he did best.

He started giving that bawling infant a rambling lecture on the defensive merits of tactical silence. Much to his surprise Teddy stopped crying and listened to Mad-Eye speaking with wide eyes as if he understood everything he was saying and giving him a dopey smile.

It was all Mad-Eye could do to not to make cooing noises at the sight in front of him.

He had a heart too after all.

* * *

It was late and Mad-Eye was at the Potter residence yet again on the request of Harry and Ginny because Teddy won't go to sleep unless 'Grandpa' was there.

Now he couldn't say no to that, so he got up, with a variety of curses, and apparated there.

He went to Teddy's room (he had a key to the house given to him by Harry due to his frequent visits) and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"There are monsters under my bed and in the cupboard."

And because it was Mad-Eye and not anyone else, he instead of saying that, no there aren't any monsters in the room he said,"Want me to check?"

"Yes." He said in a scared voice.

So, Mad-Eye using his magical eye checked under the bed and in the cupboard if there were monsters there, all because Teddy asked him to.

"No there aren't any monsters. Now go to sleep."

"Okay, grandpa."

And Teddy fell asleep holding Mad-Eye's hand while he just sat there all night listening to the sound of Teddy breathing.

* * *

"No. I don't want tea or coffee Harry." Told Mad-Eye to Harry.

Harry knew better than to ask him again, knowing that no way was Mad-Eye going to budge, but he had a plan.

So, he went to the kitchen where Ginny and Teddy were already present and started to help her to make sandwiches and coffee for three.

After the coffee was made, he gave one cup to Teddy, who looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Go and give this to Grandpa. Okay?"

Teddy nodded his assent to this and went into the living room where Mad-Eye was sitting on the couch. He carefully walked to the couch and thrust his hand forward towards grandpa.

Mad eye looked hesitant to take it for a second but as soon as he saw Teddy's eyes which had started to look hurt, all his resolve crumbled into ashes and he took the cup from Teddy, whose eyes shined.

As Harry and Ginny came into the room trying to stop smirking but failing miserably, Mad-Eye just glared at them, daring them to say anything about this.

"Sandwiches?" Asked Ginny to Mad-Eye trying to stop laughing.

"No, thanks."

"You won't even have one Grandpa?" Asked Teddy looking at him.

Well, there goes his resolve again, he thought as he took a sandwich from the plate in front of him and smiled at Teddy.

Well, the smile he got from Teddy when he saw his grandpa take the sandwich was worth it.

* * *

"...and then the banshee jumped from behind me and dug it's nails in my shoulders and shouted in my ears so hard, I thought I'll lose the ability to hear." Continued Mad-Eye to the story Teddy had requested from him.

He looked up and saw Harry and Ginny shaking their heads at him because of the inappropriately scary things he had been telling to Teddy.

But he just looked at Teddy and winked with his good eye and the kid just giggled back at Mad-Eye and tried to change the colour of his hair to match mad eye's and wink back at him.

How could he not love him?


End file.
